Let the Truth Be Told revised
by devilsangel101
Summary: What do you do when everything you've ever imagined was truth and reality turns to lies and betrayal? Harry is everyone's favorite 'Golden Boy' but Harry has finally snapped. Who does he turned to after a life full of abuse, rape, lies, and betrayal?
1. Fallen

**Chapter One: Fallen**

_Heaven bent to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

Harry lay in his room unconscious. His uncle had decided to make his life even more of a living hell than usual. Since he had gotten back to the Dursleys' house after Sirius' death it had all gotten worse. The nightmares had become so terrible that Harry barely slept because of fear that he'd have another nightmare. Everytime he slept he had a nightmare and would wake up screaming. His uncle would come in and beat the living hell out of him. Finally Harry'd had enough. When Harry finally woke up he was pissed off beyond belief. His magic was totally out of control. One moment he was standing in front of his mirror then the next he had a hold of his wand and his broom. Harry got onto his broom and flew off. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he needed out of that house.

Draco was asleep in his room when he heard a crash outside of his room. He jumped out of bed and went to the door. He heard screaming and then thundering footsteps headed towards his room. He slowly opened the door and looked out calmly and saw his father looking up at him from his stairs.

"Get down here."

Draco glared at his father but followed. As he rounded the corner and looked in the living room he saw none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco's jaw dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks. After a moment of silence he started to yell at his father. "What in the fucking hell is he doing here? And what the hell did YOU do?"

His father slowly shook his head. "Why does everyone always ASSUME that I did it?"

"Because you usually do?"

"Draco shut up. I'm trying to think."

Draco scoffed. "You! Thinking! Haha. That's funny! Stop before you hurt yourself. Wingardium Leviosa." With that Harry lifted up into the air and Draco levitated him to his room and laid him gently on his bed. A house elf appeared and started to clean up Harry. Draco walked out of the room and back down to his father. "Now. Does anyone want to tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

His father looked up at him slowly. "Does it honestly look like I know? Honestly Draco you of all people should know that I don't want Dumbledore's Golden Boy in my house but when he crashes into my backyard there isn't really much I can do now is there. Especially giving the facts that he doesn't even know. Now be a good obedient son for once and shut the hell up!"

Draco glared. "Are you telling me that he STILL DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUTH?"

"Ye,s good one, you're finally catching on Draconus."

Draco hated it when his father used his full name. "Well guess what SOMEONE needs to tell him! I'm sick of having to.."

Lucius sat up fast. "Well hello Mr. Potter!" With a glance at Draco hoping it would shut him up he headed over to Harry.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 'What in the HELL? Malfoy is being civil with me? What the hell? And more importantly what the hell am I doing HERE?' Harry voiced the last comment out loud. "What in the hell am I doing HERE?" He glanced around the room and saw Draco Malfoy glaring at him. "I'm not happy to be here Malfoy so stop looking at me like that." He directed his next comment at Malfoy Senior. "Answer my question. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!"

"Well Mr. Potter it would seem that you crashed into my backyard. So Draco here levitated you upstairs to his room and one of our house elves fixed you up."

Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yea, right. Uh huh. You hate me, both of you do..."

"Well actually I don't. I believe that the reason my son hates you is because you wounded his pride a little, but no Mr. Potter, I do not by any means HATE you. Let's just say I'm doing a favor for a friend and that Dumbledore is a complete and utter fool."

All the sudden glass all over the house began to shatter. In a very low dangerous voice Harry said. "Never. Insult. Dumbledore. In. My. Presence. Malfoy. Got it." With the last comment the glass stopped shattering.

"Looks like Potter has a bit of a temper. Didn't your mother ever tell you to control it? OH WAIT! She couldn't have considering she's dead. My bad."

The nest few things happened faster than anyone could grab it. Harry launched towards Draco and pounced on him. Fists were swinging and an all out Muggle fight started between the two of them untill Lucius got tired of it and magically separated the two fighting boys and held them in mid air.

"Ok Mr. Potter I think it is time for you to leave. Drop by anytime." With that Lucius waved his wand and Harry found himself back in his room at the Dursley's with him broom and wand in hand and not one sore spot or mark on his body.


	2. Lies

**A/N: **I do **NOT **own any of these characters (sadly), but I do own the plot and wish you all please, give me a chance. Please be nice I'm new at this. Thanks!

**Summary:** Slash, OOC, don't like it don't read it!  
Harry is everyone's favorite 'Golden Boy' but Harry has finally snapped. Who does he turn to after a life full of abuse, rape, lies, and betrayal?  
R&R please thanks

**Chapter Two: Lies**

_Then their are all the promises they make  
Devotion and their word is so fake  
Ever-changing and inconsistent  
True self so distant _

_Are you really even in there?  
Does it matter do you even care?  
Ego grown you now believe  
But you're the one that's deceived_

"Ok. That's weird. Why did Malfoy send me back here with my broom AND my wand?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry jumped off his bed and looked up. Ron and Hermione were standing in his doorway looking quite worried about him. "Uh... how long have you guys been there?"

"Long enough. So mate, what ARE you talking about? You've been here the whole time with us. Then you just spaced out."

"Ron, what is today?"

"August 25. We have about a week until school starts. Why? What's up?'

"And, exactly how long have you guys been here? Days and all that?"

"We just got here about an hour ago. Harry are you sure you're all right? I mean you haven't written to us all summer and when we got here you were asleep and then you said that all summer your Uncle has been beating the hell out of you again and then you just went sort of rigid and spaced out. Then you were talking about Malfoy and you and him sending you back with a broom and your wand. What's going on Harry?"

"Honestly?" They nodded. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

A lot of things started to happen at once. The room started to tremble and the window glass shattered. Harry started to get a black light surrounding him when everything went black. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all unconscious.

"This CANNOT be happening AGAIN!"

"Draco, do us a favor and SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

And with that Draco and Lucious apparated to Harry's bedside.

Draco turned around to face his father and started to say something when he heard Harry stir. "Shit." He went over to Harry and sat down. "This can't keep happening, and I'm not gonna be able to go into Gryffindor Tower when he starts coming into his powers at school. So, therefore SOMEONE, and by someone I mean YOU FATHER, need to tell your 'Dark Lord' that his SON needs some attention and soon. My 'soul mate' as you two keep calling him is not going die, again, over something stupid Dumbledore has started. UNDERSTOOD!" The room started vibrating and Draco started to loose control.

A man laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and the vibrating stopped. "Draco, you must learn to control yourself and your magic or Dumbledore will get wise and come searching for our young charge."

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned around. "If I don't recall, 'My Lord' I am more powerful than you and with Harry's magic vibrating off of him I could easily kill you and that 'Prophecy' would be destroyed, so, therefore, shut up and I WIL NOT BE TAKING YOUR ORDERS. Got it?! Good." With that Draco grabbed Harry's hand and disappeared.

Draco took Harry to his room and laid Harry on his king sized four-poster bed. After setting up wards and charms to keep his mate happy, healthy and protected Draco decided it was okay for him to leave Harry alone. He walked out and quietly shut the door, then walked down the stairs to the parlor.

"About time you decided to join us."

Draco looked to see his father and Voldemort sitting drinking a bottle of whiskey at his fathers desk.

"Well see, here's the thing, if I wasn't having to clean up YOUR," pointing to Voldemort, "mess then I would probably be around more often but NOOOOOO I have to fix everything on my own!" He grabbed the whiskey out of his fathers hand and turned the bottle up and downed it all. He was so pissed that his eyes had changed from that beautiful silver to solid black. '_The nerve of them acting as if everything was perfectly fine, I mean honestly!! Harry, (well no that isn't his name but whatever for the point of the story right now I'll refer to him as Harry) Harry, he deserves to know what is going on and I know he won't listen to me… or well he never has before. God I don't know what the hell I am going to tell him, since obviously my father and his … FATHER aren't going to tell him any time soon.'_

"Will you stop downing all my liquor!!" Lucious grabs the bottle and shoves Draco in the nearest chair. "Honestly it isn't like this is the first time he has tapped into his inheritance so calm down."

"Draco, would you mind telling me what you want to say to Emerald?"


	3. Betrayed

**A/N: **I do **NOT **own any of these characters (sadly), but I do own the plot and wish you all please, give me a chance. Please be nice I'm new at this. Thanks!

Chapter Three: Betrayed

_A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done  
Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young  
How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain  
He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

Draco glared at Voldemort before answering, "I don't know how about the fucking truth? Hmmmmm?! You think that maybe after all the manipulating that Dubles has done he might want to know…" He stopped when he felt vibrations go thru his body. "He's up, I'll be back don't interrupt!!" With that Draco left to go see how Harry was doing.

Draco slowly opened his bedroom door. When he walked in he saw Harry glaring daggers at him. 'This is NOT going to be easy.'

"Malfoy! What in the hell…"

"Shut up" And I raised my hand and his mouth closed. He had awe and fear in his eyes now. "I will take off the spell IF and ONLY IF you shut up and let me talk understood." Harry nodded yes. I waved my hand and the spell was removed. "Now where was I…" Draco started to move over to the bed, but saw that Harry was having none of that, so he moved to his chair. "I am going to assume you want to know one: why you are here again, and two: why we haven't killed you… correct?" Harry nodded. "Ok one: this is a little complicated mainly because you being the Golden Boy most likely won't believe a word I say until you start remembering what is happening to you," Seeing the look on Harry's face, "However, I will attempt to explain this and it will take awhile so please indulge me and stay quiet." Seeing that Harry was going to stay quiet he continued, "You are here because you are a Murony. It's a type of Vampyre from Wallachia that can shape shift as well as suck blood. They can turn into a dog, cat, insect, or other animal. Because they can turn into a dog, they may also be viewed as a kind of werewolf. You seem to be able to transform into a panther. Along with other animals but that seems to be the main one. While you are coming into your heritage you have to be restrained hence why you woke up strapped to a bed. Are you with me so far?"

Harry looked like he was going burst out laughing but decided to just nod his head for the time being.

"Good. Now your REAL mother was half Murony and half Eldar. And Eldar is a type of elf, Eldar means the People of the Stars. Most Eldar refer to themselves as Quendi, those who speak with voices. So at some point after your transformation you should start to adopt the elven features. That hasn't been seen, yet, however you are special so it is a major possibility. And as for your REAL father, he was a full-blooded or pureblooded, yes I know you hate that word get over it, elven Lord. He was a Svartalfar, while your mothers elven half was a Liosalfar. Your father a Dark Lord within the elven people and your mother was a Light Lady, a princess if you will, among her people." He paused letting this all sink in. "Harry, you are royalty among the elven people. While only your vampyre half is showing right now you are royalty and once your seventeenth birthday passes your elven side will start to show. Then you might be more inclined to believe me. But for now you really need to trust me. You have a soul mate. And if you don't trust someone that knows what you are going through you and your mate will be in danger of dying."

Harry sat there for a minute and thought. 'The dreams, the weird feeling like I was being watched... no Malfoy is lying this isn't possible and what does he mean REAL mother and father.' "What are you talking about REAL mother and father, my mum and dad are my real parents. Your crazy! I look just like James Potter..."

And he was cut off, "Yea for now. Your parents placed a charm on you Harry, which by the way isn't your real name. They wanted to protect you. You were stolen away from them and by the time they found you, well you were already adopted and sent to live with Lily and James Potter. However I will tell you this, the people you thought were your parents had nothing to do with the kidnapping and knew nothing about your heritage, they were told you were an orphan and they wanted to take you in, Lily couldn't have any children so it seemed like a good idea. A spell was placed upon you to make you look as if you were their child, when your mother and father found out they placed a protection charm on you so that you wouldn't be harmed and would eventually be able to come into your powers. But in placing the charm on you, it was a curse. The magick didn't over power the spell placed on you to look like a Potter. So it forced your powers to stay hidden till now. Once you hit sixteen you started coming into your powers. Think about anything weird been happening since your last birthday?"

Harry thought about it. And well yea, things had been a bit off. "I've been having trouble controlling my powers. Weird dreams that aren't exactly nightmares but aren't all that pleasant either. I got a lot taller over the last month or two... but that doesn't mean anything other people have those problems too... right?!"

Draco shook his head and had a sad smile on his face, "Not like this Harry. Come here." He motioned for Harry to stand in front of the mirror. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Look, does that look like your usual reflection?"

Harry was shocked to say the least. Instead of his usual appearance of dark black ragged hair and emerald green eyes he saw straight jet black hair hanging down to his shoulders, with red tips on the end. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his skin was no long dark and tan, but just barely darker than Draco's. He was 6' 4" instead of his usual 5' 10" and was about an inch taller than Draco. "What... How..." He turned to look at Draco. "What did you do to me?!" Harry was becoming hysterical and things in the room started shaking.

"Harry calm down!! If you don't you are going to destroy your room!" He pushed Harry back down to the bed and placed his hands on both sides of Harry's face. "Harry look at me!! Do I look like I'm going to hurt you? Look in my eyes!!"

Harry did as he was told, although he couldn't quit figure out why he was doing as Malfoy said. When he looked at Draco his whole body started to relax. "What's going on? I have no idea why I'm listening to you..." And immediately he shot up out of bed. "Wait!! You said my name wasn't Harry!!" He was pointing a very accusing finger at Draco. "What is it then?! And if I have these wonderfully powerful parents then where the hell are they?!" He was starting to back out of the room.

"Harry don't!! Don't go out there yet, you aren't strong enough!! You are still weak and it's daylight!! You aren't a day-walker!!" Draco was panicking if he couldn't get Harry to stay in his room things were going to get worse and fast!! "Harry STOP!!" He held his hands straight out in front of him as he said that. And when he did Harry froze. 'OMG what did I do to my mate?' "Harry?" Harry didn't move. He let his hands down and Harry still stood frozen to the spot. "Shit! Ummm Harry don't move ok!!" And with that Draco ran downstairs to find Harry's real parents.

Once downstairs Draco started yelling, "HEY!! Amalyn!! Kayr!!"

When they heard Draco yelling their true names they came running. "What in the hell is wrong with you shouting out our names like that!!"

"Your son he's frozen I don't know what I did!!" Draco started hyperventilating.

"Draco, calm down. Tom go check on Cyian, I'll take care of Draco." Amalyn was a gorgeous woman. Beautiful long red blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes the color of fire, and she stood about 5'9". She pulled Draco into a chair and placed her hand over his heart. "Draco now really. Just breathe, what good are you to your mate if you die." Draco looked at her and saw she was smiling. "That's better. Now do remember not to yell out my name like that please. We will come just as fast if you use are fake names. Until Cyian comes into his full powers we can't let it be known. Remember the wizarding world is made of idiots, we are the 'evil' ones remember?" Draco nodded.

"Sorry Kari, I just freaked. He was going to leave, go outside and I wanted him to stop so he wouldn't get hurt and then I yelled at him to stop and raised my hands and well frozen Harry. I freaked out. If anything happens to him I'll die!"

I know sweetie. But Tom will fix it you know that. The poor man has had too many times where he has almost killed his son, he didn't know Harry was ours at first. Then last year, he figured it out. After the disaster at the Department of Mysteries when he couldn't posses Harry, he knew something wasn't right. So he researched and found out the dear old Dumbles had taken our dear Cyian and made everyone believe, including his father and I, that Harry Potter was supposed to defeat the 'evil Dark Lord Voldemort'. So all in all looks like Dumbles is the one that has been playing us all for fools. And Tom and I don't like it too much." With that you could almost see fire in her eyes, the Queen Elf was beyond pissed. "Ah, so good of you to join us Tom, ... and Harry is it correct?"

With that Draco looked around and saw a very mad Harry Potter. He jumped up and ran over to him, "Harry I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!! I don't even know what I did!"

"SHUT UP DRACO!!"

Draco's eyes went wide. And he started to get a little frightened. "Okay."

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him to a couch. "You idiot!! You could have killed me!! And YOU," pointing to Tom, "What the hell do you think you were doing back there!! Father or not that's just not right you scared the shit out of me!!"

Tom was smirking at first and now he was plain out laughing. "Well I AM sorry Cyian but seriously Draco is a lot more powerful than I thought, really Draco," looking at him, "feeding off Cyian's magick like that isn't a good thing until you both can control your magick."

Draco was totally confused. "Ummm not to interrupt and Harry I know you said shut up but can someone fill me in please?"

Amalyn looked at her husband, "Am I correct in my memory that Harry's... sorry Cyian's birthday was today?"

Both Kayr and Cyian said, "Yes."

"Mother,"

Amalyn was a little surprised he was taking this so well, "Yes my dear?"

"I'm NOT taking this well so get that thought out of your head first of all. And second, the reason I am calmer than expected is while my dear mate here, what was it you were calling it Dragon, 'froze' me? Yes that was it. Anyway, while I was 'frozen' the flashes that I thought were dreams started to place themselves in order, so I saw everything. Stupid powers, I mean really whose dumb idea was it to give me this much power?"

"CYIAN!"

He stopped fussing and looked at his parents. "Yea?"

"Don't you ever question the fates young man! You were given a great many gifts and you should be thankful!"

"Yes father." Still glaring at the man that was supposed to be his mortal enemy. "Wouldn't you both like to change your appearance to normal again? That whole snake face isn't doing much for you father." And he said it with such innocence and a smile that you could tell he was baiting his father.

Kayr glared, "Cyian Mytae Kaean Aleantlithar stop being a brat!"

Cyain rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to be helpful. After all that look is the one that I, Harry Potter, am supposed to kill. So changing it to normal would greatly help me adjust to this new development." Smiling Cyian got up and walked back up to his room.


	4. Author Note

A/N : Okay so here's the thing...

I see that people have added me to their favorites and updates and are reading the story... HOWEVER!! I would really appreciate comments too :-) If you all could PRETTY PLEASE post some comments then I would post another chapter.

How's that sound?! Sounds good to me :-)

Love you all and to those who are posting comments

THANKS A BUNCH!!


End file.
